I've Wanted to Tell You
by America's Got Fandom
Summary: Set directly after KFP3, FLUFF, and I mean that as strong as I can. Tipo romance and friendship, and the closure I so desperately crave. Tigress has something to tell Po, and she's waited long enough to tell him.


**A/N: Set right after KFP 3 after everyone gets Chi, and now it's just a big ol' party. Oneshot, possibly oocness.**

Po gazed with an unbreakable smile on his face at the dense, colorful, partying crowd. Confetti replaced grass. Balloons matched clouds. Lanterns decorated trees. He really tried, but he couldn't remember a time or a place when he'd been happier, or when his cheeks had hurt so much from smiling.

Upon closer inspection, the party was even more heart-warming. Mantis, Monkey, Crane and Viper were mingling with the crowd and making friends, kids were running around and practicing their own Kung-Fu, and Mei Mei was sitting with her new boyfriend.

 _Thank goodness._

Tigress stood a little way's off, teaching Lei Lei a bit of Kung Fu. She loved the scene more than a good training day when her kicks were all strong. She spotted Po, who was now trying to politely excuse himself from Mei Mei introducing her boyfriend. Well, now was as good a time as any. She bent down to Lei Lei and asked gently, "Lei Lei, do you want to go say hi to Po?"

"Cuddles!" She shouted gleefully, grabbing Tigress' paw and pulling her over to Po. Lei Lei tapped Po's leg and looked up at him with big eyes and a child's intuition. "Stripey Baby talk to you! Stripey Baby like you." Seemingly satisfied with making Po flush like a tomato, she wandered over to a soon-to-be terrified Mantis.

Tigress was completely cool, only making Po more confused. "Uh, what was she…" Po trailed off.

Tigress shook her head and smiled, meeting Po's gaze. "Never mind that. I need to talk to you, come here." She beckoned him out of the dancing and mingling crowd where they could have a bit more silence, a bit more peace, and a bit more privacy.

Po started to ask what they were doing, but Tigress had her own plans. "Po, listen. There are some things I've been wanting to tell you throughout all this, but I haven't had the chance to."

His eyes widened at Tigress, who was standing quite close to him at the moment. He could look at her smile all day, even just hearing that she was happy from someone else was enough.

She took a step closer – which Po didn't even think was possible for her to do without making things awkward – and started pouring it all out. She poured it out with a smile on her face that went from proud and officious to sincere and sweet. "I've wanted to tell you that you could never lose my respect, or my friendship, no matter what you do as our teacher. I've wanted to tell you that I'm so proud of you for training the pandas. I've wanted to tell you that using the Wuxi finger hold on yourself to save everyone was the bravest, most fearless move you could make, and if you ever do it again I'll kill you. I've wanted to tell you that you have grown so much since I've known you, and that I wouldn't want anyone else as our Dragon Warrior. _And_ I now want to tell you I've never seen you blush like that." She smirked at the end of her speech, satisfied with his gaping jaw and burning cheeks.

Po, on reaction, blushed _harder._ After a long moment of silence, he finally answered, "Tigress, you, uh, really feel that way?" She nodded silently. "Wow. Uh, look, you're probably going to kill me for doing this, but…" he glanced at her sheepishly, then to the ground, and back at her.

Tigress raised an eyebrow at Po, who's stomach was tying into messy, unruly knots. _Just do it. Everything else has gone well, some maybe this will too?_ So, with that thought in jittery mind, he swiftly put his paws behind Tigress' head and brought her lips to his. He had to keep from gasping and pulling back in shock – he'd never kissed _anyone_ before, much less Tigress!

He knew there were two outcomes; Either she would kill him, or she would beat to a pulp. He was hoping for the latter.

But she did neither.

In fact, after the shock wave had passed over them, she deepened it. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and forced her lips against his again in a passionate kiss. This was the least expected outcome, but at the same time his heart was about to explode into the fireworks in the sky the first time he hugged her. He couldn't help smiling against her lips, and she smiled with him in return before pulling him back in. His arms worked on their own as he slowly dipped her back, causing her to grab onto him tighter as her legs gave way. Her heart was drumming rapidly like a fire cracker in her chest, not that she could focus no that anyway while she pulled him even closer. It was a perfect moment…

Aaaaand that's where Monkey, Mantis, and Crane come in! (with Viper, attempting to stop disaster on their tail)

"FINALLY!" Crane shouted as he high fived Mantis and Monkey, who cheered and whistled just a few feet away from the pair.

Po and Tigress pulled apart, unfortunately, they forgot they were in a dip position, and Tigress hit the ground. "I'm going to kill _someone,_ I just haven't decided who," Tigress muttered while Po helped her back up.

Viper rushed up to the guys and groaned as she saw the situation. "Ugh, I _told_ you not to interrupt them!" She yelled, more specifically at Mantis and Monkey than Crane.

Tigress sighed and covered her face. "You are all dead."

Po held up a questioning finger as a signal to pause the situation. "Uh, am I dead too?"

Whether be new instinct or her mood, she found a smirk on her face directed in his direction. "I haven't decided yet."

"Aww!" Viper grinned at the pair, then clamped her tail over her mouth. "Oops, did I say that out loud?"

Crane laughed, "Yeah, ya kinda did."

"Wait a minute!" Po exclaimed suddenly. Everyone stopped and looked at him as he asked, "When you guys came over here, Crane shouted, 'finally' like you've been waiting for this or something…"

Tigress and Po both eyed Viper, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey like parents looking at guilty kids. All was silent until Viper finally screamed, "WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOR YEARS, ARE YOU TWO BLIND!?"

THE END


End file.
